1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an exterior cover of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, users mount an exterior cover on an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone or a tablet PC), which is carried by the user, in order to physically protect the electronic device. The exterior cover is typically detachably provided to the electronic device so as to protect the front face, the sides and/or the rear face of the electronic device. Since the electronic device is frequently carried, shock may be generated due to dropping the device, and the outer surface may be frequently damaged by an outer surface scratch and the like. Thus, the electronic device is protected by the exterior cover.
The exterior cover may also provide a feeling of exclusivity by including a skin that is made of, for example, different colored leather.
An electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, includes a display and/or a touch screen that are placed on the front face thereof. Thus, the front face is protected by the exterior cover.
A common exterior cover includes an upper cover and a lower cover (or a front and back cover), with the upper and lower covers integrally connected to each other by a connecting portion. The upper cover is folded or unfolded on the front face, which is a display screen of the electronic device.
While using the electronic device, it is sometimes inconvenient to type or to watch a display screen. For example, when the electronic device is used in an input-centered mode where data is input using a stylus pen or when a virtual keyboard is used, the user may conveniently perform a typing input operation when the electronic device is maintained in a slightly inclined state (e.g., the state where the electronic device is cradled to be inclined at an angle of about 15 degrees).
In a display-centered mode where the user watches a display screen of the electronic device, the user may conveniently watch the display screen when the electronic device is maintained in a greatly inclined state (e.g., the state where the electronic device is cradled to be inclined at an angle of about 70 degrees). In addition, in order for the user to carry the electronic device, the front face of the electronic device, on which the display is disposed, should be protected from the external environment when carrying the electronic device.
It is convenient to type on the electronic device when the electronic device is in the slightly inclined state, and it is convenient to watch a display screen on the electronic device when the electronic device is in the greatly inclined state. In order to provide such convenience, a separate portable cradle for an electronic device is provided or a cradle is provided on an exterior cover that is provided on an electronic device.